Toll image processing requires a user to review a number of images of license plates to identify vehicles that have utilized a stretch of road that requires a toll. Such image review can be a tedious job, which makes it difficult to motivate employees to work quickly, while ensuring that accuracy rates are maintained at acceptable levels. Oftentimes, an image of a license plate is difficult to read, requiring the user to adjust image processing controls in an attempt to make the image more readable. This requires the user to move his hands from a keyboard or other input device and use a mouse or comparable device to manipulate one or more sliders or other image processing settings to adjust the appearance of the image. Not only does this manipulation take time, but it requires the user to remove his hands from the keyboard, which also take valuable time each time he has to reset his hands to the proper position. Considering the extremely high volumes of images to be processed, such delays can severely limit the output of an imaging processing center.